1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor apparatuses composed of semiconductor units in which semiconductors are accommodated are known. The semiconductor apparatuses comprise cooling structures for cooling the semiconductors.
For example, it is disclosed that in a cooling apparatus wherein semiconductor units are stacked into multiple stages to be drawable in an airflow passage and a fan for forced airflow cooling is attached to an upper portion of the airflow passage, a shutter closing a vacant space left after each of the semiconductor units is drawn is provided (see Patent Literature 1).
However, in the case of a semiconductor apparatus wherein semiconductor units are vertically disposed and cooling airflows are exhausted from an upper portion by a cooling fan, the airflow speeds of cooling airflows cooling the semiconductor units at the respective stages are different. Thus, the cooling effects of the respective semiconductor units vary, and the cooling efficiency of the semiconductor apparatus as a whole declines.